


No Tricks, Just Treats

by faith2727



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith2727/pseuds/faith2727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun, fluffy, Halloween-themed DE one-shot. Elena wants to embrace the spookiest day of the year, but Damon's having none of it. Can she change his mind? Not specific to a certain season but probably fits best with 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tricks, Just Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously. Just playing in their world for a while.
> 
> Eh, Halloween's over, but why not continue the fun? Just something fluffy that popped into my head a few weeks ago. Enjoy!

There were certain days when you just knew things weren’t going to go your way. Mondays, for example. Or in Mystic Falls, basically any day that ended in “y.” As Damon pulled the Camaro to a stop in front of the boarding house, he noticed a bright orange something situated near the entryway. Several somethings, actually. Taking a closer look, he finally realized what the mystery objects were. Leaning his head against the steering wheel, he groaned in despair. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Yep, today was one of those days.

*****

Elena heard the front door open and shut followed almost immediately by the sound of a crystal tumbler being uncorked and a generous amount of liquid being poured into a glass. “Rough day?” she called out as she started down the stairs.

“It was going great until I came home and noticed those things out front,” he griped, pausing to down the glass of bourbon in one go. “I’m guessing you brought them. I can’t imagine Stefan stopping by the local pumpkin patch of his own free will. He’s no Linus.”

“Did you just . . . never mind.” She shook her head, trying to picture Damon parked in front of the television watching a beloved children’s holiday special. “Yes, I bought the pumpkins. I thought it would be fun to decorate and make it festive around here instead of the usual doom, gloom, alcohol, and blood bags.”

Finishing his second glass, he slammed it down on the table, making the other bottles rattle. “Oh, no. I happen to like those last two things very much, and this place is only doom and gloomy when my brother’s switch is stuck on ‘brood.’” He walked toward her slowly, reminding her of a predator stalking his prey. He stopped a few inches from her, his mouth temptingly close to hers. “Speaking of things I like very much, how about we forget about fake spider webs, plastic skeletons, and candy corn and take this upstairs? My bed could use some decorating. I’m thinking a beautiful brunette splayed in the middle of it would be juuuust right,” he murmured, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

Summoning all of her willpower, she placed her hands on his chest, keeping him at bay. “I see what you’re trying to do—ramping up the seduction until you’ve sweet talked me into your bed and made me forget everything, including my own name. Not this time.” When his eyes widened in surprise, she pressed on. “Please, Damon. Just let me do this. It’ll be fun.”

“Fun?” he grumbled, dropping his head onto her shoulder. “Something tells me your definition of fun varies wildly from mine.” He pulled back, narrowing his eyes at her. “Just what did you have in mind?”

She was quiet for a minute as she chewed on her lip. “Well, I was thinking that if I spruced up the house for Halloween, maybe I could get some trick-or-treaters to show up.” She held her breath as she waited for Damon’s reaction. Fortunately, it wasn’t long in coming.

“ _What?!_ Does this look like a kid friendly zone?” he asked, staring at her in disbelief. “This place has a shady reputation for a reason, Elena. A reputation I’ve maintained specifically to keep people from snooping around. Besides, not to state the obvious, but we’re vampires. Every day can be Halloween if we want it to be.”

“Yeah, except the monsters, blood, and horror are real,” she argued, putting her hands on her hips. “Can’t we do the lighthearted side—just once?” When he continued to scowl at her, she turned the tables, advancing on him until she had him backed up against the wall. Leaning in, she put her mouth next to his ear. “If you let me do this, you can have your wicked way with me at the end of the night. No tricks, just treats,” she whispered, feeling a shudder go through him at her words.

Gripping her shoulders, he pulled her back until they were eye to eye. “Now who’s doing the manipulating?” he muttered. When she gave him her best pout, sticking out her bottom lip for emphasis, he sighed in resignation. “You’re not gonna give up, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, fine,” he caved, throwing up his hands in defeat. “Trick-or-treaters, huh? Can I at least eat the annoying ones?”

“Absolutely not!” She swatted him on the arm before grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the door.

“Wait, where are we going?” he asked, digging in his heels until she was forced to stop.

She glanced at him expectantly, a smile spreading across her face. “Shopping.”

“For?” The sheer amount of dread in his voice made her giggle.

“Candy. Decorations. Oh, and costumes.” Ticking off the items on her fingers, she laughed harder at the long-suffering look he gave her.

“For fuck’s sake . . .”

*****

“Well, it’s official. This is Hell,” Damon said to himself, eyeing the small child on the verge of throwing a tantrum because her mother wouldn’t buy her an overpriced princess costume. _Maybe something in red that comes with a pair of horns and a tail would be more appropriate._ “And it’s filled with screaming brats.”

Leaving Kiddieland behind before his ears started ringing again, he tracked down Elena in the adult costume section. “Babe, if you wanted to torture me, we have a cellar specifically designed for that. Is this really necessary?” Noticing a pair of bunny ears on a nearby shelf, he picked them up, running his fingers over the fake fur. “Okay, I changed my mind. Now, where’s the teddy, tail, and gloves to go with this?” he asked, perusing the racks for the rest of the costume.

“You’re going as a Playboy Bunny? I didn’t think that was your style, but hey, whatever turns you on,” Elena snickered.

“Hell, no. This is for you.” He wiggled his brows as he slid the ears onto her head.

“Uh-uh. I’m picking out my own costume, thank you very much. It needs to be family friendly, remember?” Plucking off the ears, she set them back on the shelf.

“You’re no fun,” he said, gazing longingly at a harem girl outfit. “Are you sure I can’t choose for you?”

“Positive.” She looked pointedly at his empty arms. “Haven’t you decided what you’re going to be?”

“Yeah.” He bared his fangs, snapping his teeth at her playfully. “A vampire.”

She rolled her eyes, the sound of hangers scraping against the rack resuming as she continued her search. “How original.” She finally selected a button down shirt and suede vest combo. A red bandana tied around the top of the hanger completed the look. “What do you think?” she asked, holding it up to him.

“A cowboy? Really?”

“I take it that’s a ‘no’?” When he nodded in the affirmative, she sighed and grabbed another outfit from the rack. This one consisted of a green tunic and a matching pair of green tights. “How about Robin Hood? Or is it Peter Pan?”

Damon glared at the tights. “Um . . . no. To both.”

“And you said I was no fun,” she countered, putting back the second rejected costume.

“Listen—you pick yours, I’ll pick mine. Deal?”

“Just remember, it has to be—”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Family friendly,’” he cut her off. Leaving her to it, he stalked over to the candy display and began grabbing bags at random, mumbling under his breath while he did so. “God forbid the bloodthirsty vampire should be indecent while he hands out candy to innocent, unsuspecting children.”

“I heard that!”

*****

Carrying a carved pumpkin under each arm, Elena carefully stepped around Damon as he added a hairy, tarantula-size spider to the giant web hanging next to the entryway. “Oooh, nice. Very scary.”

“Not half as scary as this idea of yours,” he muttered, wrestling with a string of tangled orange lights.

“Still not having fun?” she asked, trying but failing to keep the grin off her face.

“Nope, but later . . . later has definite possibilities.” Giving her a wink, he finally freed the jumble of lights and began wrapping them around a thick wooden beam.

Feeling heat bloom in her cheeks at his insinuation, she quickly crossed the lawn and placed the pumpkins on either side of the driveway’s entrance, hoping they would entice goblins and ghouls (the friendly, non-real kind) to stop by. Taking a moment to admire her handiwork, she had to admit she was pleasantly surprised that Damon was playing along with her scheme. She knew he had his eyes on the prize, so to speak, but if she’d suggested this a few years ago, he would have laughed in her face. _Guess love really does make you do the wacky._

Checking her phone, she saw that it was time to get dressed. If her plan worked, kids would start showing up in a little over an hour. Zipping back to the house, she discovered Damon had finished with the lights and was nowhere to be found. “Damon?” she called out, knowing he would hear her no matter where he was in the house.

“Yeah?” came the faint response.

“Where’d you go?”

“Getting ready. Why? Have you changed your mind?” The hopeful note in his voice had her shaking her head at the former fatalist-turned-optimist.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but no.” Going inside, she heard him launch into a mini rant punctuated by a few choice curses. Making her way up the stairs, she stopped in front of the closed door to his room. “Problems?”

“Don’t even ask,” he growled. “Let’s just say you owe me big, and I intend to collect at the end of the night, sweetheart.”

“Oooookay.” She swallowed reflexively at the intensity in his words. “I’m going to use one of the spare bedrooms. No peeking,” she warned. Without waiting for a reply, she headed down the hall to get dressed.

*****

Giving herself one last onceover in the mirror, Elena smiled in approval. Brushing her long hair back behind her shoulders, she cracked open the door to find out if her overly curious vampire was lurking. The hallway was empty, and after a few seconds, she heard Damon downstairs.

Moving as quietly as she could, even though she was sure he would hear her even if she tried to be stealthy, she made it into the main living room without catching sight of Damon. Reaching behind her, she pulled her sword from its scabbard and examined it in the light from the fire, mesmerized by the reflection of the flames in the blade. She’d found the weapon in the boarding house’s attic a few weeks ago, and it had provided her with the inspiration for her outfit. No longer dusty and tarnished, the steel shone like it had been forged only yesterday.

Spinning around and swinging the blade through the air, she wasn’t prepared for the clang of metal that rang out when her sword clashed with another. Standing in front of her was Damon, his own sword preventing hers from cutting him in two. Realizing what she could have done, she quickly dropped her weapon. “Oh, God. I’m so sorry, Damon.”

Seemingly unconcerned that he’d nearly been sliced in half, he doffed his hat—complete with a magnificent red feather—and gave her a bow. “No harm done, my warrior princess.”

When he straightened and returned his sword to its sheath, she studied what he’d chosen to wear. In addition to the hat, he was sporting a knee-length black coat with gold buttons down the side, a white silk shirt that was open at the top, giving her a tantalizing view of his chest, a crimson sash tied around his waist, black breeches, and black leather boots that came up to his knees. “I’m impressed, Mr. Pirate.” She ran her hand over the rich fabric of his coat. “Wow, that’s not store-quality material. Where did you get this?”

His mischievous grin told her everything she needed to know. “Caroline’s not the only one who’s benefited from the Mikaelson family’s extensive wardrobe collection. Klaus left some stuff behind when he took off for New Orleans, and I found it one day when I was snooping around the mansion.” He straightened the cuffs on the jacket and struck a pose. “And I’m not just any pirate. You’re looking at Captain Salvatore, milady.”

She laughed at his antics, happy that he finally seemed to be getting into the spirit of things. “Very nice!” Just then, he moved his head slightly, and she caught a glimpse of something shiny by his ear. “Wait a minute. Is that what I think it is?” she asked, touching her earlobe to indicate what appeared to be a gold hoop in his.

“Yep. It adds a little something extra, don’t you think?”

“It does,” she agreed. “Wow, you really went all out.” She couldn’t help but stare at the man who had been against her idea from the start and now seemed to be embracing it wholeheartedly. Finally tearing her eyes away, she turned in the direction of the kitchen. “We better get the candy ready before people start showing up.”

Before she could leave, Damon’s hand shot out and circled her wrist. “Hold up, Xena. You had your chance to ogle, now let me have mine.” He spun her around so she was facing him, his heated gaze raking over every inch of her. He traced the designs on her bodice and armbands before tugging on one of the leather strips hanging off her skirt. “I _so_ approve,” he murmured. “Hey, you even included the circle thingy,” he added, pointing to the weapon attached to her waist.

“It’s called a chakram, you goof. C’mon, let’s—” A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. “Shit! They’re here. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. Lead the way, princess.”

*****

“So, how’d I do?” Damon unwrapped a piece of chocolate and popped it in his mouth, his eyes glued to her behind as he followed her into the kitchen.

“Not bad. You kept the booty jokes to a minimum, and you only flashed your fangs twice, but I’m pretty sure that pack of teenagers is well on their way to not remembering anything that happened tonight.” She tossed the nearly empty bowl of candy on the counter and glanced over at him. “That one kid burst into tears though when you said you’d make him walk the plank.”

He rolled his eyes, snagging another piece of candy. “He was such a whiner.”

“Well, the important thing is that you didn’t eat anybody.”

“The night’s still young,” he pointed out, pulling her to him and lifting her up to sit on the edge of the counter. Moving to stand between her legs, he felt her shiver when the hilt of his sword brushed against her bare thigh.

“Watch it with that thing, will ya?” She draped her arms over his shoulders, raising a hand to play with the feather on his hat. “Why did you choose to dress up as a pirate?”

“For one thing, it was a good excuse to drink rum, which helped keep me sane. That and having you by my side, of course.” He leaned in and captured her mouth in a kiss, his tongue caressing hers as he coaxed a moan from her throat.

“You taste like dessert,” she whispered when they came up for air. “Rum and chocolate. Not a bad combo.”

He smiled, cupping her cheek and stroking his thumb over her soft skin. “Speaking of costume choices, yours wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with a certain conversation we had once upon a time, would it?”

She nodded, closing her eyes as if she were replaying that day in her mind. “You helped me be strong when I felt like the weakest person in the world.”

“You were never weak, Elena.” He watched as her lids fluttered open at the conviction in his words. “Trust me.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Not just for tonight, but for sticking by me.”

“Any time, baby. So, you ready to pay up?” he asked, changing tactics with a suggestive wiggle of his brows. “My wicked self is eager to have its way with you.”

“If you must,” she sighed dramatically, flopping back on the counter and draping an arm over her face.

Chuckling, he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, giving her a swat on the ass. “Time to collect my booty, as any good pirate should.”

“Hey!” she yelped. “I can reach yours, too, you know.” She moved his coat to the side and gave his cheek a quick pinch.

“Watch it, princess,” he warned as he carried his coveted treasure upstairs.

*****

When Damon stepped inside his bedroom and closed the door, he heard Elena groan. “Can you put me down now? The view’s not bad, but I’m getting a head rush.”

He slid her off his shoulder, steadying her when she swayed on her feet. “Easy there.”

“I’m good, thanks. Whoa . . .” she trailed off, turning in a slow circle as she took in the sight before her. Black and red candles were scattered over every available surface: the fireplace mantle, side tables, the top of the dresser, even the sink in the bathroom. The massive bed had the same color scheme—the black duvet had been pulled back to reveal the red satin sheets beneath it.

“You like?” he asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I do, very much.” She tried to lean back against him, but after a moment, she wriggled in discomfort. “Okay, time to ditch these things,” she said, reaching for the strap to her scabbard. “My sword is digging into my back, and something of yours is poking me.”

“Yeah, I can’t promise that getting rid of my sword is going to solve the problem,” he snickered.

“Still, we should put them someplace safe. I don’t want to get impaled . . .” she paused as a positively lascivious grin broke out on his face. “Forget I said that,” she finished hurriedly, grabbing the weapons and tossing them into his closet.

By the time she returned, Damon had removed his hat and flung his coat onto a nearby chair. Taking her hand, he spun her around as if they were dancing. “That is one sexy costume,” he said softly, memorizing every detail.

“Aren’t you glad you let me pick it out?”

“Mmhmm. As much as I enjoy it, I know I’ll enjoy what’s underneath it even more.” He unlaced her gauntlets and slid off the armbands before unhooking the armor covering her chest and shoulders. “You really were prepared for battle,” he mused, kneeling in front of her and lifting each leg in order to pull off her boots.

She cocked her head to the side, watching him intently. “Y’know, I’ve never been ravished by a pirate before. Think you’re up to the task, Captain Salvatore?”

“Most definitely.” Rising to his feet, he smoothed his hands over her leather top as he unfastened it with deft fingers. Her skirt followed shortly thereafter, and she stepped out of it, standing before him in nothing but a pair of lace undies.

“Is that a bit of drool I see?” she teased, skimming her thumb over his bottom lip.

“Could be.” Hoisting her into his arms while she squeaked in surprise, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the luxurious sheets. Making quick work of his own clothes, he tugged off his boots and discarded the shirt, sash, and trousers in rapid succession.

Joining her, he crawled up her body, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. “Oops. Missed something.” Letting his fangs descend, he curled a finger under the edge of her panties and used his sharp teeth to slice through the thin fabric. Flinging the piece of ruined material onto the floor, he gave her a devilish smirk.

“Hey! I liked those,” she grumbled.

“I’ll buy you more. Besides, I think you’ll like this better.” He repositioned her so that she was on all fours at the end of the bed. Pointing to their reflections in the giant mirror leaning against the wall, he savored the look of anticipation on her face. “We’ve never put this mirror to proper use. Time to remedy the situation.”

Nudging her legs apart, he trailed a hand up the inside of her thigh until he was cupping her mound. Brushing his fingers over her slit, he slipped one inside of her, groaning as he felt the evidence of her desire. “Ready, baby?”

“God, yes. I need you, Damon,” she pleaded, her hands knotting in the sheets.

Parting her folds with the tip of his cock, he entered her slowly, relishing the sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips. Gripping her hips, he slid deeper until he was filling her completely. He eased back, alternating between shallow thrusts and long, slow strokes until she was panting softly, her eyes locked on his reflection. Feeling her walls clamp down on him, he hooked an arm around her slim waist and pulled her backward so that she was resting against his chest. Using his free hand, he tweaked her hard nipples as she cried out, her head falling onto his shoulder.

Knowing it wouldn’t be much longer before they both found their release, his fingers drifted down until they came into contact with the sensitive nub at the top of her sex. Rubbing his thumb over her clit in time with his rapid thrusts, he dropped his head, burying his face in her throat. Licking and nipping at a spot directly above her pounding pulse, he paused briefly to whisper in her ear. “Look into the mirror, sweetheart.”

When her eyes fluttered open and met his in the glass, he sank his fangs into her tender skin. Elena screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, her body trembling in his arms. With a muffled shout, Damon followed her over the edge. Easing them down onto the mattress, he retracted his fangs, his tongue darting out to collect a stray drop of her delicious blood.

“Mmm. That was amazing,” Elena purred, snuggling against him.

“Agreed.” He combed his fingers through her disheveled locks and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“So, you told me not to ask, but I can’t resist. What had you swearing up a storm earlier while you were getting ready?”

“I was hoping you’d forget about that,” he chuckled. “I was messing around with my sword and almost lopped off my . . .” he glanced meaningfully at the place where they were still joined.

She laughed, patting his arm where it was draped over her waist. “No wonder. Don’t let anything happen to your other ‘sword,’” she said, making air quotes with her fingers. “I’d prefer it stays right where it is.”

“Same here,” he murmured, rotating his hips as a reminder that the fun was nowhere near finished.

“Thank you for the most memorable Halloween I’ve ever had. It was perfect,” she beamed, her lips meeting his in a leisurely kiss. “You’ll have to start thinking about what you want to be next year.”

Damon pulled back, staring at her incredulously. “Oh, no. Not again . . .”


End file.
